Cinderella in Yuugiou Style!
by Hime no Ichigo
Summary: [Temporarily On-Hold] CHAPTER 3 UP [Yaoi: BakuraxRyou] Ryou finally made it to the ball! What happens? This is based on Cinderella - just like the title says. Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Princess Strawberry: Hihi, everybody! ^_______^

Yami: Someone is happy today. Oh, no.... That can only mean one thing...

Yami Strawberry: *groans* Sugar high.

Princess Strawberry: Wee! ^o^ That is NOT true! I just got a new idea for a brand new fic! Anyways, Yugi, come say the disclaimer.

Yugi: *is getting used to it by now* Princess Strawberry does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any characters she uses in this fic. Be warned that this story contains yaoi / shounen-ai (however you want to call it .) between Ryou and Bakura.

Yami: Huh!? How come it's not about me and my aibou? You are so MEAN!!! *sobs* 

Princess Strawberry: -______-;;; Look who's the high one now? Grow up! I am trying to start the fic. Enjoy! 

~**~Just a little reminder.... ((that this symbol I am putting these words in are the authoress and her muses interuupting you for a little bit. Anyways...)) 

*Scene Change:___________*

"Speaking"

'Thinking' ~**~

~*~ Here are the characters:

- Ryou Bakura = Cinderella ((He will be referred as a 'him' in this fic, even though he plays the role of Cinderella. AND he might have to cross-dress. - you know, he has to wear a gown to the ball...))

- Yami Bakura = the Prince

- Seto = the King

- Joey = the Grand Duke

- Téa = evil stepmother ((Heehee!! ^.^ No surprise there, as Téa is my favourite person to bash!))

- Isis = one of the stepsisters; Drizella ((Isis isn't that bad, but I needed another girl to play this role.))

- Mai = the other stepsister; Anastasia ((I like Mai, but she's not exactly my favourite character, and she looks spoiled. So...you get the point, right?)) 

- Duke = the horse; Major ((*giggles*))

- Malik = fairy godmother ((Malik:What the ---- *words are muffled due to hand on his mouth* Princess Strawberry:*giggles* Malik:I will get you for this! Yami Strawberry:I don't think so. Malik:EEP!))

- Yami Malik = the dog; Bruno ((Yami Malik:*curses in Egyptian*))

Sorry to any Yami/Yugi fans that this fic does not, I repeat, do not contain them. Sorry! T___T But they are part of the "mice team". ^_____^ I love torturing you two! ~*~

Cinderella in Yu-Gi-Oh! Style!

Default Chapter

It was a Friday morning. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping. Add to the picture of a beautiful young boy feeding chickens, ducks, and geese. Ahh, the perfect tranquility...only to be disrupted by a certain stepmother that happened to wake up to find her hair all messed up. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Téa yelled, the scream echoing around the house. "Ryou! Get your lazy butt over here right NOW!!!!!!"

In less than fifteen seconds, a knock could be heard on the door. Then came a timid voice, saying, "May I come in?" A curt and harsh "Yes," came from the room, and Ryou stepped in. Ryou still looked the same ever since he was little child. The same white hair that is neatly combed every morning, only to find it all dirty and messed-up at night. The same bright chocolate eyes, and pale features. The only difference you would notice on him between his childhood and now is his clothes. Once royally dressed, now in rags, serving his step-family. His mother had died when he was three, leaving him alone with his father. He had cried his little heart out after his mother's death, leaving his father devastated. But his father often goes on archaelogical digs. So, being the nice, responsible dad he is, he married another woman, who had two daughters with her, hoping that they would bring his son happiness. But unfortunately, Ryou's father had been severely injured during one of his trips, dying in the process, and his step-family revealed to Ryou for what they really are. Laced with jealousy and cruelty, Ryou's step-family would send him to do chores from the crack of dawn until dusk.

However, his step-family had found it very disturbing that their stepbrother is more handsome / beautiful than them. But Ryou's friends - the mice and the birds - thought differently. Every morning, he would give them some food to nibble on. They thought Ryou is the sweetest guy on earth.

"Ryou, go fetch me my comb, my bonnet, my dress, my towel, my toothbrush, my bed made," Téa ticked off her fingers as she spoke, "and my breakfast brought up here. I want all this done in..." Téa thought silently for a few minutes, almost to the point where Ryou had to tap his foot impatiently. "...two minutes. Well? What are you still standing here for?" she barked. "MOVE!"

"Yes, Mother," Ryou replied softly before exiting the room.

"And don't call me 'Mother'!" she shouted after him.

"Ryou!" his stepsisters' voices carried down the hall. Ryou sighed. He's getting used to being bullied, screamed and yelled at by his step-family. The only problem is that they always come up with new threats, and he is always the guinea pig. Ryou knocked on their door, and a simple and harsh "Come in," came from the room, and Ryou had to stifle a gasp that threatened to escape from his throat.

His stepsisters' room was a completely mess! Ribbons, beads, bows, and bedsheets were being thrown all over the place! 

'My stepsisters are probably throwing another fit just because I hadn't appeared on time.' Ryou thought.

"Ryou, honey," Isis said, her voice mixed in with sarcasm, fury, and...pity and sympathy? 

'I must be dreaming!!' Ryou thought. 

"Could you possibly go fetch us the breakfast we were telling you to make at least ten minutes ago?" Mai spat out the last twelve words with venom. Her voice was getting dangerous anyway.

"I'm so sorry!" Ryou cried. "Mother kept me in her room to finish chores in there!"

"You are so pathetic, Ryou," Isis retorted. "Quit thinking up excuses to put the blame on somebody else!" 

Isis watched Ryou go. Something wrenched her heart. Seeing Ryou this sad was extremely addictive. She was becoming sad herself. 'No, Isis. You musn't go soft now. Especially over a weakling like Ryou.'

Ryou exited his stepsisters' room quietly. He absent-mindedly went downstairs to the kitchen, where he picked up the trays. Balancing one on his head, and one on each hand, he headed upstairs, carefully avoiding all the obstacles on the stairs. He first brought the breakfast trays to his stepsisters, then proceeded down the hall to the closet, where he got out all the stuff his stepmother told him to get. Knocking on the door gently, he pushed the door ajar slightly to enter. His stepmother was still lying in bed, looking annoyed and furious. Obviously angry with Ryou being so late.

"I thought I told you to be back in two minutes with all the stuff done," Téa whispered dangerously in the shadows. "Just what do you think you are doing, taking a break?"

"No, Mother, I would never do that!" Ryou pleaded with her, without realizing his mistake. His stepmother's eyes developed a harmful look in it.

"Haven't I taught you anything, Ryou?" she said in a low voice. "About not calling me 'Mother'?"

Ryou gulped, knowing what was to come if his stepmother used that tone of voice.

Téa seemed to notice Ryou tensed up, because she suddenly smirked. "Good, then I think you know what comes next?" This was her favourite part. Bullying someone who was way younger than her was her favourite hobby. 

Ryou nodded numbly, not trusting himself to speak.

Téa's smirk widened. She reached under her bed and pulled out a whip. "I hope you had finished your chores, Ryou," she grinned wickedly. "Because you are about to get a whipping you will never forget!"

((Me: I don't really write violent, rape, or any type of those fics. So I think I will skip that whipping part and go onto the next part...))

Fifteen minutes later, Ryou emerged from the room, limping. It was a good thing he had delivered his stepsisters' breakfast before he entered his stepmother's room, or else he wouldn't be able to do anything at all today. 'Maybe it's my lucky day. Imagine, no chores! A perfect life. Sure, getting whipped will hurt, but no chores? Think of all the freedom, Ryou!' he thought silently to himself, smiling a little bit. 'Maybe the house will be more quiet today, since I can't do chores.'

Ryou was right...for about the first three hours. His stepsisters had called him up to clean up their room because all the stuff were still hanging about the place. Then, they had purposely dirtied the front hall, making him scrubbing it all over again. So much for a quiet day.

'Darn,' Ryou thought bitterly. 'Why can't I be right for once?' And with that thought, he flopped down on the bed, awaiting for the next day, when the torture starts all over again.

~ To be Continued ~

Authoress' notes:

Princess Strawberry: How was that for the first chapter? Did it suck? Or you want me to put it off the net?

Yami Strawberry: It's great, aibou! Don't feel bad just because you think it's bad!

Yugi & Yami: Yeah. Don't feel bad.

Princess Strawberry: *sobs* You guys are so comforting! *brightens* Okay, just for that, I'll ask the reviewers to vote if they want another fairy tale fic based on you two as a couple!

Yugi & Yami: Yay!!! -^__________^- Please r/r!


	2. Chappie 1

Princess Strawberry: Hello, everybody! I didn't get a lot of reviews for this fic, but that doesn't matter! As long as people read it and like it but doesn't review, I'm happy! I like to bring people happiness! My job! -^_________^-

Yami Strawberry: And readers - if you read my other fic (Peaches and Chocolates), we will try to update it by Christmas. And we will do a Christmas evening, too! (Or if we update late, maybe a New Years scene too!) 

Princess Strawberry: Yami, it's your turn to do the disclaimer.

Yami: *pouts* Why me?

Yami Strawberry: *snarls* Just do it and get on with the fic.

Yami: Fine. Princess Strawberry does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any characters she uses in this fairy tale fan fic. Be warned that this will contain Ryou/Bakura shounen-ai/yaoi contents. Um...anything else?

Princess Strawberry: Nope. *smiles evilly*

Yami: *oblivious to smile* Yes! Thank the Lord! Let's go, aibou!

Yugi: Um...Yami? I don't think we're allowed to go yet.

Princess Strawberry: *grins* That's right! You forgot to say that we are going to start a fic starring you and Yugi in a fairy tale!

Yami: *eyes widen* Really?

Yami Strawberry: As soon as we are done with this chapter.

Yami: *cheers* All right!!

~*~ "Speaking"

'Thinking'

*Scene Change: _________*

((Us interrupting you))

Everyone knows the plot and the characters? Know which Yu-Gi-Oh character is playing what role? OK. On with the fic!

Cinderella in Yu-Gi-Oh! Style

Chapter 1

Saturday morning dawned sunny but chilly. Up in the attic, Ryou shivered slightly in his bed, but simply rolled over in his bead to get more sleep. He groaned as the familiar ring of the bell his step-family uses travelled up to his "room", accompanied by his stepmother's scream.

"RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!"

"RRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!" What an annoying sound.

He got out of bed tiredly but quickly, for fear he would get another whipping if he didn't appear on time. Putting on his clothes and hurrying out into the hallway. Taking the stairs two at a time, he skipped to the basement, where he prepares the breakfast. Ryou took a look at the Breakfast Schedule. 

'Saturday morning, hmm.....' Ryou thought while scanning the sheet. "Aha!" he exclaimed aloud. "There we go! An egg plus ham plus mushroom omelet, cup of coffee, and two pieces of toast for mother. Warm milk, and French toast for my sisters. Hmm...should be simple enough. Oh, well, must get going or else I will be late!" With that last thought, he set about to work, bustling around with the teapot. He hummed while he whipped out three plates, three forks, three knives, and three cups. With the addition of three trays plus covers for each. Peanut butter and four eggs were mixed to form French toast. ((Me:^____^;; Please don't follow this recipe. I'm just making up how to make French toast. I don't really know it myself.)) That done, he slid bread slices into the mix, then taking it out and flopped it on the frying pan. When breakfast was all done, he placed all the plates onto the trays. And how did he take the trays? Simply by holding one on his head, and one in each hand. Walking up the stairs and into the rooms, placing them gently on the tables beside their beds before going back to his stepmother's room to await his daily chores.

"Oh, there you are," Téa said, putting her magazine down and looking up to catch Ryou's tired face. "What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing, Master," Ryou replied, purposely using the word "master" for he remembered his whipping from yesterday.

"Good, because you have a lot of things to do today. Here, catch." 

Ryou caught the piece of paper just in time. His eyes widened slightly at all the chores he is supposed to do. The list cascaded down to the floor and trailed off for about three feet long after that as Ryou unfolded it.

'What is she trying to do? Kill me? What good would that do?' Ryou thought bitterly as he managed a tight smile. He looked up at his stepmother and said "I will be on my way". Téa nodded, obviously satisfied with the fact that Ryou won't bother her or her daughters that day.

*Scene Change: At the Palace*

"Prince Bakura!" a servant from the palace called. Her call bounced off the walls. "Prince Bakura! Where are you? Your father is looking for you!" She presently heard a growl coming out of one of the chambers.

"What do you want?" Prince Bakura scowled, looking very unhappy.

The servant grew scared. Everyone knew that Prince Bakura was very ill-tempered, and is someone you should not mess around with. She stammered, "Your father wants you to meet him at the conference hall. He...he has something important to tell you."

Bakura pushed her out of the way and stalked towards the conference hall. The servant sighed in relief. She muttered to herself, "That, was a close one."

The door of the conference room was thrown open forcefully as Bakura came in. The sound shocked the King (Seto) and the Grand Duke (Joey), who was currently planning something. The King recovered from his shock and greeted his son.

"Hello, Bakura. Come on in! I don't bite," Seto invited with a short laugh. The Grand Duke snorted, and the King shot him a glare.

"Why did you call me here? You know I have other things to do," Bakura complained.

"Son," Seto turned around to face Bakura, face looking grim. However, Bakura caught a mischievious look in his father's eyes. "You are almost eighteen, and if you don't find a soulmate soon, our kingdom would be doomed."

Bakura looked horrified. His father expected him to find a wife in those lowly common lives? Never would he think his father would be sink so...low!

"But...but-" Bakura stuttered.

"No buts," Seto replied shortly. "I shall arrange a ball for you to invite everyone to come. Tomorrow evening at seven o'clock sharp. No excuses."

"Yes, Father," Bakura excused himself to go back to his room. He gritted his teeth. How dare his father take charge of everything that was in his life?

Back in the conference hall, Seto turned to Joey. "Have a messenger to make enough copies of invitations to every maiden in the kingdom. State all the important facts. Have them delivered when he has finished. Let's just hope that this will relieve him of his tightness. He really should loosen up. I think this ball would do just the trick." Seto strolled out of the hall as Joey bowed his head and answered "Yes, my Lord."

The invitations were quickly made and printed. The messenger got a big bag and stuffed all of them in. He looked at them in disgust. Pink paper, red envelopes, and magenta heart stickers! Just because they are holding a ball doesn't mean it's Valentine's Day! 'Oh, well. Finish delivering them and I'm off for the day.'

All afternoon and evening long, the messenger went from household to household. Some looked confused, some looked shocked, and some actually squealed in delight when they saw what the envelope contained. Talk about manners! The messenger finally arrived at Ryou's house. He knocked on the door politely, for this is the last house with the last envelope. He was growing rather impatient. The house showed no sign that the door is going to open. He was about to knock again when the front door was thrown open to reveal a beautiful boy. Such a shame he is dressing in rags.

"Can I help you?" Ryou asked politely.

The messenger cleared his throat. He was getting tired of that. "An urgent message from His Imperial Majesty," he announced as he handed him the sealed envelope. 

((Me: Anyone have the Disney's Cinderella story book? If you do, you will probably recognize that phrase. I kind of took it out of the book. =P 

Yami Strawberry: -__-;;; Figures.))

Ryou took the envelope gingerly, thanked the messenger, and closed the door. The messenger happily bounced down the stairs and sidewalk. "Yes!" he shouted into the setting sun. "No more deliveries!"

*Scene Change: Back inside the house*

"Master!" Ryou called. "There is an urgent message from His Imperial Majesty!"

"WHERE?" Téa roared, rushing down the stairs three at a time. She spotted the letter clutched in his hand. "Let me see that!" she forced it out of his hand. Her scream also warned Mai and Isis that something exciting is going on in the main hall. 

"Do I hear something about His Imperial Majesty?" Mai asked. A jumble of questions came after that, and Téa had to hold up her hand to stop the flow of requests.

"Yes, you did," she stated calmly; Mai and Isis squealed and giggled in delight. "This letter says that every maiden is to come to the palace tomorrow evening at seven o'clock sharp. They is supposed to dress up properly. Meaning no rags." Téa exaggerated the last word, indicating it to Ryou. 

Ryou had been listening with mounting excitement, hearing his heart pound loudly. His excitement dropped, however, when he heard his stepmother say that you have to wear "royal garments". He hung his head. No way is he allowed to go to the ball now!

"Well," Téa spoke up after a while. The sisters were still daydreaming about the dance, what they are going to wear...

Ryou heard none of that. All he caught were the words "I suppose you could go, Ryou. But what good would it do you? You don't anything that is proper to wear..." from his stepmother. Tears welled up in his eyes and threatened to spill. He fought them back angrily, feeling that his step-family would only scorn him even more if he cried. Besides, is he not too old for tears? "...but of course, you can always pass for a girl. Inspiration flashed into Ryou's mind, but was careful not to show it to them.

"I am going to finish my chores," Ryou whispered before hurrying out to pick up his broom. 

Once out of earshot, his step-family burst into laughter. 

"Did you see that wimp's face?" Téa gasped. "That was so pathetic!"

"Totally!" Mai laughed even harder.

Isis was unconvinced. She tried to laugh along with them, but something in her heart wrenched. Just like last morning. 'Darn, why does Ryou affect me so?' she thought silently.

Ryou rushed up to his "room", and picked out a dress his mother had left behind. He had always hated it, but his father had insisted on keeping it, saying it would become useful someday. Perhaps now is the time. "Master said that I could pass for a girl, so why not try that?" He flipped open a designer-dress book, while absent-mindedly hummed a tune. He found his favourite, and propped it under the skeleton (modeller).

"I guess I would start on that tomorrow. There's still time," Ryou mumbled sleepily. Two words echoed in his mind before he fell into a dreamless slumber. 'I hope.'

~ To Be Continued ~

Authoresses's Notes:

Princess Strawberry: That was sucky, the "second day of 'Cinderella'"!

Yami Strawberry: You're going hysterical, aibou.

Princess Strawberry: So!? I didn't know there wasn't as much Ryou/Bakura fans as Yami/Yugi fans! They didn't review! *wails* I shouldn't have done this!

Yami: *plugs ears and screams* See what you've turned her into!? She's lost all of her self-control and manners, and we can't do anything about it! We have to wait for it to go away, and suffer in the meantime!

Yugi: *also plugged ears and do puppy dog eyes* Can you guys be nice reviewers and review? That way we can all get away from this maniac *motions at Princess Strawberry* and get her started on the fairy tale on me and Yami! ^________^

Yami Strawberry: Yes! Well said, Yugi. *nods head to show approval* Please read and review so we can get out of this living hell!


	3. Chappie 2

Princess Strawberry: Sorry ofr the late update, but I was busy. In case you are wondering about Yami Strawberry about why she couldn't update, she has been lazing around the house eating all of my snacks. Arrrgh...and I thought yamis don't eat!

Yugi: A word of advice for you, authoress. NEVER LET YAMIS EAT CHOCOLATE. I swear, they get so high it is not funny!

Princess Strawberry: O.O Oh no! Yami Strawberry ate ALL of my sweets! *begins to wail and goes find revenge on Yami Strawberry*

Yami: Oops, I'd better hide too. I helped Yami Strawberry dispose of those yummy food. -^.^-

Yugi: ^.^;;; Um...why don't you read this chapter first? Since both of our yamis are getting away from the revengeful authoress, I will do the disclaimer. Princess Strawberry does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any characters she uses in here. She does not own Cinderella - from Disney - either. If you had read the previous chapters before this, you should have became familiar with our warnings. Anyways, there will be Ryou/Bakura fluff AFTER this chapter - you know, when Ryou goes to the ball and meets the prince..

~*~ "Speaking"

'Thinking'

*Scene Change: ________________*

((Us interrupting you for a few seconds)) ~*~

Everyone knows the characters and their roles? Great! Let's get this chapter on the road.

Cinderella in Yu-Gi-Oh! Style!

Chapter 2

The day of the ball dawned warm and sunny. Ryou woke up feeling extremely surprised. His stepmother hadn't shouted her head off like the days before. Ryou had often wondered why her lungs haven't burst yet. Especially if that yell can echo around the house extremely loudly. He stole a glance at his small clock that stood on his bed stand. ((Me: You know that little table that's beside your bed that is usually used for putting small essential stuff on? Yeah, that's the one.))

'No wonder,' Ryou thought, felling slightly depressed. 'It is only five after seven. No duh it is so quiet, she desn't scream until seven-thirty.'

"Well, if there's still twenty-five minutes until my duties start, why don't I start on my dress?" Ryou reasoned with himself outloud. "That's a good way to pass time." And with that said, he thumbed through the design book again, and eliminating the ones he thought were bad in the process. He finally decided on one not a second too late, because the all too familiar yell of his stepmother echoed in the house once more. Ryou wondered if any of their neighbours hear that anyday. Then again, maybe that's why a new neighbour comes to take the place of an old neighbour every two weeks. He silently giggled to himself as he settled his book on his already-made bed. ((Yugi: Okay, do boys giggle? o____O I know I sometimes do so...))

"RYOU! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT TO THE KITCHEN AND HURRY UP! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY, YOU KNOW! THE PRINCE'S BALL IS TONIGHT!"

Ryou's giggle somehow made its way back to the silent corner, and his lips switched to a frown, bringing on a different attitude, personality, and the whole point of view. Honestly, Ryou should stand up for himself. He sighed. No use doing that now. His stepmother and stepsisters had already got used to bullying him, that no matter what he does, they just either punish him further or ignore his pleas completely. He made his way to the kitchen and prepared breakfast, sneaking a few pieces as he did so. He carried it to his stepsisters' room without any difficulty, then proceeded to the room of doom - his stepmother's. ((Yugi: Hey, cool! "room" and "doom" rhymes!)) He gulped, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door to gain entry.

"Ah, Ryou. I see you have finally arrived with my first demand of the day. Give me another minute to finish your list of chores." Téa tapped her quill on the clipboard that laid on her lap, bottom lip sticking out. "There, you can stop at four fifteen to help us get ready for the ball. You are dismissed now." 

Ryou bowed his head as he walked backwards to exit the room. Once outside, Ryou quickly looked at his list. His jaw dropped in shock. There were tonnes and tonnes of things to do, wash, and clean! He sighed again. There is NO WAY he can fix up his dress now! He walked to the closet and took out a cloth and a bucket. First thing on the list.

Window washing.

*Scene Change: At the Palace*

"Bakura! You are a prince, for god's sake! Behave yourself! The ball is tonight and you will need to be ready!" King Seto pleaded in a very exasperated manner.

"Who ever said I even want to attend this!?" Bakura growled.

The palace was turning into a mess. Servants and maids were running around the castle walls to put up the decorations for tonight. The big night. Some who were "unlucky" enough were assigned to help Prince Bakura design his costume. You know what I mean? The assigned helpers were only getting measuring tape and some pins when he jumped up from the stool he was standing on and stormed out of the room. The King and the Queen had to literally drag him back and use ropes to secure him to the spot. Bakura put up quite a struggle, but surrendered in the end. Fifteen people against one. Not a good ratio.

'I have seen _almost_ everybody_ in the city. Why must Mother and Father always insist on doing this? It's not like anything is going to impress me.' Bakura thought bitterly as measuring tapes were being taped on to his arms and legs, clothes billowing out as they were pinned down at the exact locations. 'This is going to be a _long_ night.'

But Prince Bakura was not the only one who was suffering from fitting into clothes. Back at Ryou's attic, the birds and mice were scampering around, looking for materials for their kind friend's dress pattern in the little room. Surprisingly, they found everything they needed just in there.

"Wow," a mouse remarked, who went by the name Yugi. "I never realized Ryou had so much stuff in his room until now!"

"You think this is a lot?" Yami, yet another mouse, shot back. "Wait until you see his stepsisters' rooms! I mean, seriously. They have so much stuff in there it's not funny! I heard Ryou complaining when he was getting ready for bed one night." His fellow friends rolled their eyes at his last statement. "What?"

"Well, no duh!" a bird chirped up. "'He was getting ready for bed.' Doesn't that ring a bell in that thick skull of yours? Ryou doesn't sleep until night. So adding 'one night' to your statement is really...really..."

"'Really' what?" Yami glared.

"Really garbagey." They all sniggered except one mouse. Yugi.

((Me: Yes, I know "garbagey" is not a real word, but I am using it to replace useless.

Yugi: How come you are back? Aren't you supposed to be getting revenge?

Me: I just came back to explain something. Is that a crime?

Yugi: v.v;; No. But you just found a word that is more sensible than "garbagey".

Me: What?

Yugi *slaps forehead in frustration* I can't believe that I am going to say this to you, but I have to. YOU ARE SO DENSE! You said the other word, "useless", and that can replace your made-up word! Sheesh!!! *mutters to himself* And I can't believe I got bribed into typing this up! .

Me: *thinks for a while* Oh. ~Silence~ Well, gotta go now! I still have to find those two.))

"It's okay Yami," Yugi murmured softly. "Just ignore them, and the joke won't be as funny. They will abandon it soon enough. Watch."

So it was true. They stopped jestering around and continued to work, as if nothing has happened. Yugi started forward, but an arm that protruded from behind prevented him from walking no more than three steps.

"Wait a minute, Yugi," Yami spoke softly. "I would like to talk you for a minute." Yami truly adored and loved his friend dearly. The said subject was looking at him curiously, his head cocked to one side, his eyes wide with a spark of interest tinkering in the beautiful violet shade. And this shade was very unusual in this part of the country. Same with the hue in Yami's eyes. Yami looked at him fondly. He absolutely loved that look. So cute. He knows that Yugi would stick by him no matter what, and he to him. Yami had found this little one in a deserted alley, all beaten up and soaked with rain. He had carried him "home" and taken care of his wounds. The only problem was that he had forgotten to pay the rent the Mouse Chief of their mice village, so they were kicked out. They had been wandering on the streets for nearly a month before Ryou took them in. During the whole time, Yami had grown rather attached to Yugi, and new emotions erupted from his heart. He knew it was love. He didn't dare tell Yugi, for fear of rejection and for hurting the innocent soul. Little did he know that Yugi was going through the same thing.

"What did you want to tell me, Yami?" Yugi inquired quietly.

Yami blinked at the soft voice, snapping back to reality. "Oh, um..." he fidgeted slightly, a pink streak was now pasted on his brown fur. This was going to be much harder than he thought. 'Okay, Yami. Take a deep breath and start off slow. Don't startle him.' He did as his mind requested and felt a little braver.

"Well, Yugi...ever since I've met you,..er, I have grown rather fond of you." Okay, that was a good start. Just keep it nice and steady now.

Yugi blinked. He hadn't quite understood what Yami meant, but something inside him jolted, telling him it has something to do with his unspeakable love to Yami. "Oh?"

Yami continued, glad that the response wasn't harsh. "Anyways, it is really hard for me to say this, but I have to get it off my chest some time." He took a deep breath, then blurted out, "Iloveyou."

Yugi squealed with joy - not too loudly though - and hugged Yami _hard_. He was right all along! Yami did love him after all!

"Yugi?" Yami's hesitant voice reached his ears. "Do you love me too?"

"Love you!?" Yugi cried. "There's no word in this world that can express my feelings. I am just so glad that we both feel the same. Let's go finish the dress for Ryou now, ne?" 

Yami nodded. By the time the dress was done, Ryou was walking up the stairs after helping his step-family.

~ To be Continued ~

Authoress' Notes:

Yugi & Yami: *celebrating* Yes!!!!!!!!!! You know how long we begged for Princess Strawberry to give us this!? And she actually did it! It's a miracle!!! Well...not really. 

Yami Strawberry: *screams while running by* You are a traitor, Yami Motou!

Yami: *cringes* Hey, it's not my fault you discovered the sugar first! So you are the one who is supposed to be responsible!

Princess Strawberry: Come back here, you!!!! *continues chasing Yami Strawberry with fire scythe in hand* 

Yugi: How did you get out of Princess Strawberry's wrath?

Yami: I simply told her that Yami Strawberry bribed me into taking the sweets. And she just went after her now, I guess...

Yugi: -^__^- You've learned how to be me! Anyways, let us apologize again for the late update. Read and review now!


	4. Chappie 3

Princess Strawberry: Okay, people. There are 28 reviews for three chapters. This is extremely sad, people. 

Yami Strawberry: Yeah, sure...whatever. Get over it, aibou, and start the story.

Yami: You aren't the passionate type, are you?

Yami Strawberry: Nope.

Yugi: ^.^ Good thing Yami is. I stole a peek at her reviews too. We saw some of it read "Mice in love. How sweet!"

Princess Strawberry: I am depressed. But I will start the story. Here goes. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any characters, or Disney in this matter. Ryou/Bakura fluff. You have been warned. And I've changed two of the characters' roles around. Duke Devlin will be the "fairy godmother" and Malik Ishtar would be the horse Major. All right? Sorry if I got anyone confused...

Malik: *celebrates with his yami*

Duke: *groans* Why me?

Princess Strawberry: What are you two doing here? Get back into the story! Go! Shoo!

~*~ "Speaking"

'Thinking'

*Scene Change: ___________________*

((Us interrupting you for a few seconds))

Cinderella in Yu-Gi-Oh! Style!

Chapter 3

"SURPRISE!" the birds and mice yelled when Ryou entered the now brightened room.

Ryou blinked. Then he blinked again. He couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him was an extremely beautiful pale blue gown, hinted with darker shades of blue in the forms of ribbons and sash. The resemblance between him and a goldfish who is trying to gasp for oxygen was strong. His mouth opened and closed even though no words came out. However, due to their long friendship bonds, the birds and mice somehow understood Ryou's unspoken gratitude. They immediately urged Ryou to put it on, or else he won't make it in time for the ball.

Ryou no longer hesitated as he donned his new piece of clothing. Memories of his childhood flooded back when he felt his mother's strength and love in his dress. His animal friends looked on approvingly. The dress fitted Ryou snugly, but there was still enough room for a little imaginative mind. He did resemble a girl after all. Ryou's white hair was hurriedly brushed back by its master's brush. The hair just couldn't stay straight back, so he decided to let it flare out bit. He did a twirl and ended up facing his friends.

"So? How do I look?" Ryou put on a high voice.

The response from the group was claps, whistles, and cheers. "Good voice!" a mouse shouted. Ryou blushed at the compliments he was receiving. Suddenly the grandfather clock downstairs chimed seven times. TICK-TOCK, TICK-TOCK...

"Oh, no!" Ryou exclaimed as he made a dash for the door. "I'm going to be late! Oh, and thanks again, you guys!" he called over his shoulder as he scurried out the door. His friends waved and encouraged him to walk faster. When their friend's final swish of the pretty blue dress vanished, they broke into a song and danced.

Ryou ran down the stairs, into the bedroom halls, down yet another staircase, tripping every now and thenn due to the train of his dress, and finally made it to the front hall. His stepmother was just giving Mai and Isis their final instructions for the ball when Ryou interrupted, "Wait for me!" he halted abruptly in front of the group. They looked surprised that Ryou actually had the courage of going to the ball even though he knew that they wouldn't like it, let alone to have something to wear. They overcame their moment of shock a little afterwards. Then came the burst of laughter and amusement from all of them. Ryou looked on, feeling confused. His head was tilted to one side, eyes wide with bewilderment.

"Haha!" Tea clutched at her sides, almost falling to the ground. "You actually found something to wear! Haha...I can't believe it!" she howled with merciless laughter once more.

Mai was as cruel as her mother. She wiped away the telltale tears that slipped down the corners of her eyes. She made no comment, however, as she continued to giggle.

Isis was at least more sympathetic. But in front of ther sister and mother, she had no choice but to play along with them. The laugh was haltingly made, but no one made a move to comment on that. The tears that slid down her cheeks were not of cruelty and the humiliation of Ryou, but geniune tears of passion. Of course, Ryou didn't know that.

Ryou burst into tears and ran. Where to? He had no idea. All he does know is that he has to get away from these people. Far away. Of couse, Isis was torn between running after him, or to follow her real family to the coach. The weather seemed to fit Ryou and Isis's mood. Raining on the day when they go to the palace. Tea sighed. Just great. The driver of the coach seems to realize his rider's frustration and hurriedly produced three umbrellas. The ladies - one which is not a lady at all - climbed into the coach stiffly. It set off at a steady pace with two impatient and one worried females.

Back to the distressed boy, he was running blindly to the garden. He tripped on his long dress and giant tears appeared on all sides. Ryou paid no attention to it and continued to run. His friends watched him rush to the bench sadly. They were thinking of how to cheer him up when the bench he was sobbing against glowed a faint green. The sniffling stopped momentarily as he gaped at the figure that was slowly appearing. A guy, wearing light green flowing robes, opened his eyes and smiled gently down at the boy.

"Hello, Ryou."

"Ho...How do you know my name?" Ryou stuttered, amazed. His fear and sadness vanished into thin air for a moment.

"I'm your fairy godfather, Ryou," the figure replied to his question. "And by the way," he added as Ryou opened his mouth to speak. "My name is Duke. Duke Devlin." Ryou's mouth snapped shut as his fairy godfather answered his unspoken question. He nodded and remained silent.

After an awakard silence, Duke produced a wand. Not an ordinary wand, but it is covered in different tones of green such as emerald green that matches his eyes, forest green, lime green, and apple green. In place of the star that is usually poised at the tip was a die. A die with different symbols on it. He must have noticed the other's amused gazed, for he quickly launched into an explanation.

"Well, enough chit-chat," he concluded excitedly. "Time to get you ready for the ball!"

Ryou shook his head. "Oh. I'm not going. I'm going to be laughed at!"

Duke shrugged, rolled his eyes, and threw his arms and hands into the air. "For God's sake, Ryou! That is no reason to be ashamed of! Oh God, get a hold of yourself! Let me show you what a beautiful lady you can be turned into!" With that said, he pointed his wand at Ryou and muttered a few well chosen words before the boy before him could say anything.

Ryou was instantly covered a bright white light. Gasps could be heard from the bushes. Duke whirled around and pointed his wand at the bushes. "Show yourselves!" he demanded menacingly.

The mice and birds staggered out, dazed. The glowing stopped. There stood Ryou in a white gown, complete with a dark blue hairband, dress tinted with sparkling light blue, and glass slippers that will seem to be invisible if you look at it in a certain angle of light.

"Wow," Ryou's friends complimented.

Ryou was astounded and speechless. He finally found his voice and cracked, "Thank you so much....I don't know how I can ever repay you."

Duke dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "No problem. But you need transportation. Hmmm...let's see." He rubbed his temples for an answer. "Ah ha! Got it!" He turned to Ryou's animal friends. "All of you like to help Ryou, right?"

They nodded, wondering what will happen.

Duke clapped. "Then it's settled. I'll change all of you into helpful helpers to Ryou! Any objections?" Silence. "Good." The wand waved a few times, accompanied by loud mutterings, and bright lights. Now...what happened to them?

Yugi, Yami and two other "unlucky" mice had been turned into four elegant white horses from their mice form. They pawed at the ground nervously, until Malik (which, by the way, was a horse called Major until he has been changed into the driver...) hooked them up. Yami and Yugi in the front, looking extremely pleased and proud with themselves. A pumpkin had been magically summonned and was turned into a white coach. Malik linked the horses to the coach as the process was done. Yami Malik - or Marik - the dog had been turned into the footman. He opened the coach door and bowed deeply, awaiting for Ryou to climb in.

Ryou turned to his fairy godfather in surprise. This was more than he expected. He walked around his transportation method in awe, admiring its beauty from all sides. 

Suddenly, Duke's voice interrupted his musing. "Be careful, my child," Duke cautioned him. "My magic would lose its touch at twelve o'clock midnight sharp. Your dress and transportation method will go back to their original states. That means a pumpkin, four mice, a horse and a dog accompanying back from the palace. Your dress would have the same big tears. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir!" Ryou mock-saluted him. "You have my word that I'll be back by twelve. Thanks again!" he gave him a hug before climbing into the coach. He waved to his fairy godfather as the coach spaced out the distance between them greatly.

Duke waved until the coach was out of sight and he shook his head. "Teenagers nowadays," he muttered before disappearing into a puff of green smoke.

The ball was just commencing as Ryou's coach sped through the countryside. He admired the beauty of nature as his anticipation grew stronger. He couldn't wait until he reached the castle.

Speaking of the castle....

Prince Bakura was bowing boredly to the tenth maiden in line. He was beyond frustration. He was just plain _annoyed_. The giggling shrieks of girls as he strolled past them casually. The soft orchaestral music blaring in the background. The looks he was receiving as he smirked or moved his mouth in the slightest. He sighed for what like the two hundredth time in that day. 

'How did I get myself in this fine mess?' he asked himself a rhetorical question. 'Oh yeah. Father and Joey got me into this.' he smiled bitterly. Again came to squealing from girls. He gritted his teeth. When would these damn annoying creatures go away? When would they ever give up?

Ryou's coach pulled up at the elegant road. He stepped out as graceful as he could when the footman opened the door. "Wish me luck," he mouthed to his friends. The long stairs ahead of him lead him to the grand ballroom.

Mai, Isis, and Tea were up next. They were very much excited, of course, but Isis has this thing known as the conscience which Tea would never have. Maybe Mai would possess one, but it wouldn't do her much good, since she always obey their mother. You never know. The three maidens bowed to the prince. Blood rushed to their faces as they kept that position for a while. The awaited bow from the prince never came.

Ryou was looking curiously at his surroundings, never realizing that he had reached the ballroom.

Bakura was immediately captured by the innocent person beside the doors. He pushed Tea roughly to the side - she took up the most space in this sense - and rushed up to Ryou. Tea's mouth shaped into a big 'O' as he fell to the ground on her butt.

The King and the Grand Duke, seeing how the prince was so "active", instantly told the orchaestra to strike up a waltz.

"May I have this dance?" Bakura asked the astounding boy softly. Ryou nodded. His mind shutted down completely as his gentle chocolate brown orbs met Bakura's hard eyes. They held so much passion in them. The guests were amazed at the prince's actions. Over forty girls had bowed before him and he had yet made a move. Now this stranger comes? However, they were more of the generous kind, unlike Tea, and clapped loudly in applause as the dancing couple waltzed passed them.

The King jumped up from his seat and skipped towards the Grand Duke, telling him to leave those two in absolute peaceful silence. Joey nodded. The orchaestra continued to play as Ryou and Bakura danced. They covered every inch of the dance floor. Bakura looked into Ryou's bright brown eyes. So cheerful. So innocent. So unlike his own cold, hard ones. Bakura led them to the balcony, where they could rest. They both took a seat on the bench. A full moon appeared from behind the clouds and shone its rays on to them.

Bakura racked his brain for a good topic to talk about. Nothing came up. So he settled for studying Ryou's features. He could pass as his twin, if it wasn't for the eyes. And the innocent aura that surrounded him wasn't helping Bakura any better. Glints of white caught his eye as the moon rays reflected off his hair. This boy is absolutely like some form of angel descended from heaven. Bakura could never get tired of looking at Ryou.

Ryou was having similar difficulties. He could feel eyes straying his body, and his face flushed at the mere thought. His mind wandered back to when he first got a good look at Bakura's face. He was very much like himself, if you don't count the more unruly hair that protruded wildly from his head. His eyes were more wicked-like and probably held little compassion, while his are filled with gentleness. His white bangs covered the top part of his eyes, giving him a mysterious aura. So dark yet so alluring.

They were both so deep in thought about each other that when a bird suddenly chirped, Ryou jumped in fright, scooting closer to Bakura. They both blushed at the closeness they shared. Ryou silently prayed that the prince wouldn't be angry with him. 

Ryou's head was drooped, so Bakura couldn't see the tears that failed to escape his eyes. Bakura used his thumb and index finger to gently tilt the head in his direction. He was shocked as the faint trails of moisture reflected brightly off his pale cheek. He quickly used his other hand's thumb to wipe them away. Bakura could feel Ryou tense underneath his fingers, and he couldn't blame him. He had a reputation of being the mean kind. But that wasn't what frightened Ryou. His highness shouldn't be doing this! He was just a commoner, having no right to be touched like this!

Poor Ryou stood up hastily before realizing his mistake. Bakura stood abruptly and angrily as the beautiful boy lept up. He missed his warmth. Nobody defys him like this! Bakura seethed silently. But one look at the frightened face all traces of anger of Bakura vanished instantly. He was captivated by the plush lips this creature possessed. He walked closer, Ryou backing into the balcony wall. There was no where else to run now.

Bakura closed the distance between them, but fate was cruel. The bell was chiming. TICK-TOCK...TICK-TOCK... went the clock.

Ryou was stunned. It was midnight! He was having so much fun that he nearly forgot his fairy godfather's warning. Without another word he dashed off, little sparkling tears flowed behind him like a stream in the bright glare of the sun. The last words Bakura heard were, "I'm sorry...." before Ryou disappeared.

He collapsed near the railing. What had he done? His eyes locked on with a coach that hurried down the lane. He quickly collected his wits and ran, never stopping, until he found a glass slipper on one of the steps. He skidded to a halt, picked it up, and resumed running. After reaching the Grand Duke, he gave him the glass slipper. He gave him a threat that if he and his men didn't catch the person he was dancing with, don't expect the gates of the castle still be open for him!

After they had gone, Bakura looked out the window. 'Please find her, please.'

~ To be Continued ~

Authoress' Notes:

Princess Strawberry: All right, there's like one more chapter left and you people probably know what it's going to be about. But...if you want an epilogue, then I'll write one more for you. If my lemon (which I'm doing on a different story) goes well, I'll consider doing heavy lime for the epilogue. What do you say?

Yami: That's really it. So read and review, folks! Or else she won't update!

Princess Strawberry: . Says who?


End file.
